Jack and Debbie babysit
by mrs-commodore
Summary: Jack finally seeks joy with Debbie


This Is My Version of the Episode after When Debbie Asks Jack To Babysit for Her.  
  
The bloke she arrived at work with, let's call him Dave.  
  
DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp  
  
Dave had just pulled into Sunhill Station visitors' car park, to drop Debbie off. Jack was looking out of a CID window and caught a glimpse of Debbie, and turned for a second look. He noticed a young dark haired man dropping her off for work and kiss her on her cheek, just then Jack felt a roar of fire burn up inside him, jealously was never his 'thing' but neither was 'turning a blind eye', maybe sometimes, but not times like this. As Debbie made her way up the stairs, she saw Jack making his way down, "Hi Jack" "Where have you've been you're late" Jack questioned as the pair made their way upstairs "Where you told me to be, to take some time off" "Yeah well I've been ringing you all morning!" Debbie puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out her mobile phone, "Sorry I didn't know it wasn't on" "My office now!" "Is there something wrong" Debbie follows Jack into his office. Smiling. Jack closes the door firmly, Debbie knows what's about to come. "You said that you've had enough, that you needed some sleep. Yes!" Debbie tries to look innocent "So, what's the problem!" "Well I didn't stay up all night with you kid so you could go off with some pretty boy" Jack outbursts "He...he's my cousin" "Oh do you always inbrace your cousin like that?" Debbie turns to look out the window "No... Jack you got it all wrong!" Debbie turns to look at Jack and takes a step closer to him "Oh really then..." Debbie cuts him short "Jack he's gay, anyway why would I want a fruit cake..." Debbie takes another step closer and puts her arms round Jack"... When I can have a Yorkshire pudding!" Jack smiles at the aspect of being Debbie's desert. At that moment Debbie looks into Jack's eyes, Jack's blue eyes. Jack stops smiling when he realises what's about to come. Just then he feels Debbie warm soft lips. He closes his eyes and puts his arms around her petite waist. After a short while the kiss ends and Debbie's phone makes a beeping noise. She looks down only to see a little icon at the top of her screen that implies that she has a voice mail message waiting. "Debbie it's Jack where the hell are yeh!" They both laugh, and Debbie kisses Jack once again. "I could get use to this Jack" She leans into him for a hug "Was Andrew OK, not too much bother I hope" "Nah, hardly any" "Good, well I better be off. Things to do, people to see, places to go."  
  
Later that day Debbie is walking into CID and notices a huge bunch of flowers on her desk. She looks for the card, but no luck. Just then Jack walked in with what looks like the card from the flowers." Looking for this" indicating the card. "Hmmm" Debbie examines the card 'What a Night XXX' 'Whoops' Debbie instantly thought 'what to do' then it came to her! "We went out drinking last night, and he hasn't been for ages" Debbie strongly hopes this is working." He's gay. Remember...Jack?" "Yeah, yeah. Sorry just me getting paranoid" Debbie smiles and plays with the flowers."So Jack what are you doing tonight then?" "Nothing...why?" Jack looks confused "Well I thought that we could have that drink...'round my house!" Debbie smiles and presses on" Well I thought that I can't leave Andrew for another night can I? So I thought that you could come 'round mine tonight!" Jack once again smiles and thinks 'I can't get better than this feeling right now'. The feeling that someone needs and wants you. His Wife Laura gave him that but after the Don Beech clear out, she wouldn't stand by him or be there for him, but Debbie gives him that feeling once and it feels good. Real good. "Yeah OK then. W...what time?" Jack starts to feel nervous, not doing this sort of thing for sometime. He starts to fiddle with a pen on the desk. "Well is eight alright, it's just that I've gotta get Andrew to sleep" Debbie puts her hand on Jacks" Stop playing with that pen jack, you're like a child" She says while laughing. "Eight's fine, do you want me to bring anything. Wine maybe?" "Yup OK then"  
  
Later that day Jack pulls up outside Debbie's flat. He takes a deep breath and gets out, grabbing some flowers and a bottle of wine with him. He looks at his watch, 8:01. Not bad he thought. He walked up to her front door and rang her doorbell. "Hi Jack, come in! Andy's just got off to sleep" Debbie says while making her way to the kitchen, "Oh you brought wine then! And nice flowers" and takes the red wine and roses off him, she puts the flowers in the sink with it half filled with water and looks in the nearest drawer for a cork screw. "Ha found you" Debbie looks at Jack who is looking around her front room. "Sit down if you like Jack" "Thanks!" "Did you find my place OK, it's a bit in no-man's-land!" Jack Laughs "Yeah it was fine, traffic a bit difficult though" Just then Jack looks around Debbie's walls, and spots a picture of her and her cousin. Kissing. At a wedding, her being in a dress. A white dress. "OK he use to be my boyfriend, I was a bridesmaid and he was the..." "Best man!" Jack interrupts "Yeah, we met up again last night, but nothing happened honest Jack." Debbie sits down next to him and holds his hand "Honest, It's you I want!" "Then why did you lie Debbie, why did you say he was your cousin, and that he was gay!" Debbie starts getting upset "Jack I knew you would be like this, I care about you. I really do, Tom Chandler and Jamie Ross meant nothing compared to you." "Yeah and their both DEAD, how long till I'm they're with them " " Oh come on Jack" Debbie puts her arms around Jack's neck, and pulls him in for another kiss, a long kiss. "Should we go to the bedroom" Debbie takes her arms away from Jack's neck and starts to take off his shirt. "You took the words right of my mouth" "Must have been when I was kissing you" Debbie stands up and leads Jack by his hand to the bedroom. Debbie turns round and faces Jack, kisses him and walks into her bedroom backwards while unbuttoning his shirt. She then takes it of him and drags him down onto the bed.  
  
The next morning Debbie turned over and hit something. Jack, she had totally forgotten about last night, then smiles when thinks of the fun they had. Just then Andrew starts to cry, so she picks up jack's shirt as it is the nearest peace of clothing to her, and makes her way to Andrew's room. he was lying in his cot, going red and crying. "Oh come on darling, Mummy's here now" she cradled him in her arms "Is Andrew hungry, is he, Yes he is" Debbie said in a patronising voice. Debbie made her way into her kitchen and put the kettle on the warm up Andrew's milk and to make Jack a cup of tea. "Jack, Jack its nine I dunno what time you wanna get up." "Hmmmm" Jack wakes and squints his eyes from the light busting though into the room. "Oh Coffee thanks Debbie" Spoke Jack while sitting up. Debbie handed him the mug. "Where's the little man?" "Right next to you!" Jack looked left of him, and there was Debbie's son, lying there playing with his feet. Jack smiling then looked back at Debbie. "You're wearing my shirt!" Debbie looked down at the dark-grey shirt. "Ugh yeah, it was the only thing I could find while Andrew was crying, hope you don't mind?" "Nah it looks better on you than it does on me!"  
  
When Jack and Debbie arrive and work, Debbie gets out first so Jack can park the car. She makes her way up to CID, only to have Samantha Nixson bend her ear about being late. Just then Jack walks in" Debbie can I have a word?" Debbie looks at Jack and then at Sam, and follows Jack into his office." Sam giving you a hard time?" "Nothing I can't handle Jack" And leans in for a kiss. "You know what Debbie, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship!"  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
